shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Merunzel
Merunzel is the femslash ship between Merida and Rapunzel from the Disney fandom. Canon As Rapunzel and Merida are from different series, they have never met in canon. As well as the fact that Merida is also a Pixar character. While the film Ralph Breaks the Internet has online versions of the two, that know each other, known as "netizens". Where they are two of the Princesses from the website, Oh My Disney. Both Merida and Rapunzel share a friendship-like bond with a horse that they commonly ride and talk to as they share their thoughts with them, were told to be perfect and to do what they are told by one of their parents, who reminds the of their future queen roles, they're homes being surrounded by water and were seen as children at the beginning of their Disney films. As well as them commonly carrying their iconic weapons with them, Rapunzel's frying pan and Merida's bow, and there have been times where the two have held a sword, and have had their own kind of encounters with spirits. Similarities and Comparisons *Merida's personality and fighting skills would remind Rapunzel of Cassandra. Fanon The crossover pairing is the femslash ship of the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fandom, where the two are members of the Big 4 along with Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians and Hiccup from How to Train Your Dragon. It is not as popular as the other ships, such as Hijack, Mericcup or Jackunzel, but still has a notable fan following. On AO3, it is the fourth most written ship for Merida. The pairing also has fanart and mashup art dedicated to it. It was originally the RotBTD fandom's only main femslash pairing, just as Hijack is its only main slash pairing, up until Elsa and Anna were added to the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fandom in which renamed it as Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons. The growing RotBTFD fandom crossover has also placed the two, along with Elsa and Anna (as well as Moana when she also got often added to the fandom), in a sup-expanded CGI Disney Princess only crossover of the fandom that goes by the three commonly used names of The Female Four, The Four Seasons and the CGI Princesses. Before the release of Frozen, Merida and Rapunzel were placed in a female only RotBTD fandom that has Astrid Hofferson and Toothiana/Tooth taking place of both Hiccup and Jack, so they can have them as the Big Female 4. Even if not shipped romantically, the two usually have at least a close friendship, possibly a sister-like bond, in fanon. They have contrasting personalities, as Merida is a tomboy and direct, while Rapunzel is more girly and sensitive. Rapunzel can bring out a softer side in Merida. Due to Rapunzel spending her childhood in isolation, most fanworks have the two first meeting after the events of their movies, but some say Merida could have come across Rapunzel's tower on one of her adventures. As members of the Big 4, the two are often featured in AUs. As they both appear in Ralph Breaks the Internet, they are sometimes featured wearing their comfy clothes from that movie in Modern AU. Both Merida and Rapunzel represent summer in different versions of a Seasons AU, as Merida represents summer in Seasons Guardians while Rapunzel represents summer in The Female Four. The expanded universe combining their movies is known as Tangled Brave. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Rapunzel/Merida (Disney) on FanFiction.Net :Rapunzel/Merida (Sofia the First) on FanFiction.Net :Rapunzel/Merida (Once Upon A Time) on FanFiction.Net DEVIANT ART : : : TUMBLR : : : : : : : : WIKIS : on the Trivia *Both appear in Once Upon A Time. *Both appear in Sofia the First. Gallery Merunzel by roodle-things.png Besties by LunaQueenBlossom7.jpg RBTI_Merunzel by dfanart.png Variations :Meroanunzel refers to the ship between Merida, Moana and Rapunzel Navigation